


Black Velvet, If you please

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fishnets, Gloves, M/M, Oral Sex, Stockings, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: sequel to Nights in White Satin. Steve's journey of human sexual development.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote Nights in White Satin and made myself all hot and bothered so i decided to explore Steve's side of things as well as try to see if we can get Tony into some hot black fishnets. yumm. i learned more about period accurate fashion and hair than i thought i would. 
> 
> this one has artwork too. yay!!!!

 

 

When Steve was five years old and sickly all the time, his newly widowed mother got a second job to supplement her single parent income. She worked days as a nurse and caregiver and by night she mended and tailored all manner of ladies underthings.

Steve would lay in his small cot, tucked up to his ears in thin blankets and watch as his mother stitched satin and lace with quick and nimble fingers and tired eyes. He small lamp is the only light in the room and it surrounds her with a little sphere of warmth and light against the darkness surrounding her.

In the early morning light she would have Steve help fold and wrap the silky chemises and camisoles in thin brown paper as she pressed the newly darned and laundered unmentionables. Braziers and corsets and lacy panties that had Steve giggling and blushing. Voluminous knickers and bloomers that Steve goggled at as Sarah shook them out for ironing. Neat little brown packages that Steve would help carry carefully when Sarah went to make her deliveries before buying a warm pretzel for them to share for breakfast.

Steve is seventeen and he's on a double date with Bucky and two dames from the next block over. Bucky's been sweet on the redhead for weeks now and she's agreed to a date only if she could bring her friend. The blonde keeps biting her lip and looking everywhere but at Steve. Long loaded glances at her friend promise retribution and she purses full pink lips in barely concealed irritation.

Steve swallows disappointment and tries to do his best so that Bucky can have a great time with his doll, doodling funny cartoons on Diner napkins and trying for levity because romance is a lost cause. She warms up to him when he makes her laugh, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder with a smile. Her blouse shifts and he can just see a hint of her lace camisole peeking out. It is that pale coral colour that Steve can never remember the name of, despite being a student of art. It looks good against her pale creamy skin.

She crosses her ankles, her skirt riding up calf as she taps her buckle strap kitten heels against the linoleum floor. Her stockings are sheer and knee high, the garter clips flashing almost indecently when she leans over to the next table to grab a couple of tissues. He tries not to glance too long but she notices anyway and gives him a pleased and amused smile when he blushes bright red.

At the end of the night she leans in and presses her soft pink lips to his cheek in a slow and sweet kiss that leaves his face tingling. The smell of her perfume lingers as she walks away, arm in arm with her friend. Bucky is grinning like a fool, lipstick on his mouth and collar, his tie askew. Steve touches his fingertips to the trace of lipstick on his cheek and brings it to his mouth for a taste, swiping at the tint with his curious tongue.

It tastes like heaven ought to taste.

Steve is twenty and sitting in a car with Agent Carter. Agent "Call me Peggy" Carter is unlike any woman Steve has ever met before. Where women are usually soft and giving, she is strong and dynamic in her sharply pressed uniform and hair dark brown hair curled up in a victory roll.

She crosses her legs at the ankle, her flesh coloured nylons and black oxfords complimenting the solemn army green. Her full lips are a slash of red against her pale skin and dark curls. She's bright and forthright, not afraid to speak her mind and Steve is drawn to her like moth to flame.

After the serum and Erskine's murder, she looks up at him with a fire in her eyes that ignites his very soul. He wants nothing more than to bring her into his arms and taste the red of her lips but he doesn't because she's the kind of woman who'd sooner stick a knife in him that let him put hands on her without permission.

Steve is twenty one and is sitting in the dressing room after another USO show. Another day of parading around the stage to screaming crowds, of kissing babies and posing for pictures. The girls titter and laugh around him in the small dressing area, neatly stripping out of their little stars and stripes outfits so that wardrobe can collect them for the next show.

Gerald, the really affable guy who played Hitler waves goodbye and ducks out the side door. Steve sits on a chair in the corner, shield leaning against his chair, cowl in hand. He lets the noise surround him and wonders if this I what he was meant for, what Erskine's work was meant for.

He's startled by a weight in his lap, one of the chorus girl's Greta is giggling as she wraps an arm around his neck, the other hand holding a glass of champagne. Some erstwhile suitor had dropped a bottle back stage and the girls were having a time of it. She offers him a sip and pouts  prettily when he shakes his head with a smile. Alcohol doesn't affect him anymore and he'd never liked the taste of champagne anyway.

She tips back the glass and gulps the last swallow before leaning in and kissing Steve the way she'd learned to do from her summer in France before the war. As she licks into his mouth, he can taste the sweetness of the champagne and the sweetness of the grapes she coveted from some love struck boy or another. She moans into the kiss as he runs a hand up her leg and under her knock off kimomo dressing robe.

Her stockings have already been rolled off and stored for the next show but the black garter clips are still there with their little red bows. It is quite a scandalous piece of lingerie that comes with a matching bra and panty set that has so much see through lace it was a wonder if it even qualified as clothes.

It had a complicated clasp at the back that took Steve a while to get the hand of getting off but after months on the road with over thirty randy women, he'd had more than enough practice undressing women in the heat of arousal. You name it, Steve knew how to remove it from a woman's body without ripping, staining or damaging beyond repair.

Greta pulls away with a giggle, taking his hand and placing it inside of her robe to cup her breast. Steve smiles and nods, dipping in to taste her kiss swollen lips. There are still traces of her cherry red lipstick that he samples as she groans and presses into his hand. He pulls away and lets her get up, knowing that they will meet later at his quarters where he will take off all the clothes she's about to put on.

Several girls give Greta jealous looks then turn to stare at him in longing. Don't worry, he thinks and he smiles at them all.

The tour is just getting started.

Steve is twenty two and slogs through the mud to get back to base camp where the rest of the howling commandos await him and Dum Dum. There is a small fire where coffee and beans and franks await and a tent with a warm and thankfully dry cot. Steve washes in a freezing stream nearby and ducks into the tent, dropping tiredly onto the bed.

Bucky ducks in right behind with a grin. He pulls out a small envelope from his jacket and talks about this girl back in France who he'd spent the night with and who'd left him with a token of her affection. Steve reads the sweetly written letter in the light of a lamp and smiles fondly at Bucky who starts unbuttoning his army shirt.

Instead of his usual vest, he is wearing a creamy lace chemise, the trim along the top and one the straps made up of an almost sheer lace that looks delicious against Bucky's darker complexion. His dusky nipples can be seen through the thin material and Steve only realize he's staring when a blushing Bucky clears his throat repeatedly.

Bucky stutters to explain that he was only wearing the lingerie so as to keep it close to his heart but Steve only has eyes for Bucky's lips when he licks them nervously, only has ears to hear Bucky's uneven breath.

"You… you ok there Stevie? You look like a starving man."

Steve groans as the Bucky's nipples harden under the thin chemise and has to physical restrain himself from latching his mouth unto one of those hardened nubs. Movement brings him back to himself and his eyes widen to see Bucky slowly stripping out of the rest of his uniform with almost shy glances until he stands in front of Steve naked save for his boots and that soft and silky chemise that came down to just cover his jutting erection.

Bucky fiddles with the lace edge of the material with coy glance and licks his lips so that they glisten in the lamplight.

Steve lets out a shuddering breath and pulls him down into his lap to taste... well ... to taste everything.

Steve is both twenty three and ninety three when he strolls into the avengers changing room and sees  Natasha pulling on some black stockings. He stands there blinking as she smoothed the nylons with her hands. They are the waist high ones, sheer over some sensible black panties that Steve is sure has some kind of blade or wire garrote secreted away within its seams.

Her bra is a corset one, strapless and functional and he knows for sure that she has at least three of four 'things that can kill' inside of it. She makes a face at an uncomfortable fold in one side of the bra and Steve clears his throat softly. She raises a questioning eyebrow at his silent staring and he blushes.

"Sorry, can I help? My mother repaired lingerie to earn extra money when I was young. I know my way around a bra or two."

She smirks at him over her shoulder as he steps up and deftly tugs and pulls unto the corset is snug and smooth against her. He picks up the dress and after a moment of hesitation and a discerning look, she steps into it and turns her back to him, bracing the fabric against her chest as he zips her up.

He steps back quickly and gives her a small smile before walking past her to his locker. As he's peeling off his own sweaty jersey, he hears a soft thank you and grins to himself.

Steve is twenty five and ninety five when he strides into Tony's workshop with a lecture on his lips, his world grinding to a halt at the sight of Tony in disheveled lingerie. Looking as if he'd been ravaged and well fucked with his torn stockings and smeared scarlet lipstick.

Like gasoline thrown on a flame, the whole of Steve's insides had erupted into the wildfire that was all consuming.

Tony is in a tiny pair of crumpled cotton boxers that hug his hips and ass. Ladders run up and down his stockings as one of his gloves has slipped down to pool at his elbow. He's holding a string of pearls that gleam in the fluorescent light of the lab but no doubt would look glorious against Tony's darker colouring.

Steve can see the small circular bruising on Tony's chest from wearing the necklace in the iron man suit and something primal in him wants to see how Tony's skin would look after Steve got through sucking new bruises into it, licking on those dusky brown nipples until he had Tony crying out and squirming beneath him.

One minute he's standing there staring and the next he's up against Tony, drinking in his lips like a man dying of thirst's first drink of life saving water.

Steve is twenty six and ninety six when he drags himself home from a long day of Avenging. After making sure to send the rest of the team off to rest and relax after the grueling after mission de-briefing and making tentative plans for a team dinner, Steve drags his feet up to Tony's room in order to collapse on Tony's bed because Tony is out of town for business and Steve misses him like crazy.

Not to mention that Tony's suite has a massaging shower to die for and a bed that feels like a cloud.

He lets Jarvis scan his biometrics with a exhausted groan and stumbles into the room when he sees Tony standing there, dressed in his travelling suit, case still in hand. He starts to smile but it falls off his face when he sees that Tony is frowning. Frowning and staring at the bed where several matte black boxes lay, the name of an exclusive designer in shiny black relief against the matte background.

He turns to Steve with a confused frown. "There are packages. I have packages. Did I order packages.?"

Steve ducks his head. "I… uh… I ordered them… I didn't think that you'd be home so soon."

Tony's eyes light up and he turns towards the packages with renewed interest. He turns back to Steve for final confirmation and Steve nods with a pleased smile and Tony's answering grin. Tony sets down his suitcase and runs tentative fingertips across the embossed name.

Tony has a softly pleased look on his face that Steve covets jealously and which never ceases to melts his spine like butter left in the sun too long. Tony takes his hand and tugs him to the bathroom where they get cleaned up without any hanky panky because they are both far too exhausted for that.

They fall naked unto the bed, its wide enough to fit them both and leave the boxes undisturbed. Steve makes a sleepy noise but Tony assures him that the boxes while still be there after they take a nap. Sleep claims them both within seconds. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wakes up tangled in Tony and is pleased that for a few moments, he can't tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Tony’s olive skin looks decadent against the crisp white sheets and Steve can’t help but dip his head and press an open mouthed kiss to that warm, sleep soft skin. Tony makes a sweet sound and turns toward Steve, blinking sleepily against the early morning light through the large glass windows. They’d slept through dinner into the morning and Steve’s bruises and his hunger were making them selves known.

He puts together some simple sandwiches with cold cuts, deli cheeses and crispy fresh bread and they lounge on the bed, eating and sipping hot black coffee. The morning is lazy and relaxed but there is a excitement to Tony that Steve can see with every fleeting glance the older man gives the matte black boxes still sitting innocently at the edge of the big bed.

It’s time and Tony is practically wriggling in place. He kneels before the boxes, running the barest hint of fingertips along the hard smooth surface of the largest box. Tony flashes an eager grin over his shoulder at where Steve is relaxing against the bank of pillows that probably cost a fortune but for once Steve doesn’t care because they are heaven to sleep on.

The box opens to reveal a black and gold striped paper that peel away to reveal a pair of black velvet heels, vintage, with tiny studded buckles. The heels are low and the insides are lined with red suede. Tony makes a pleased humming noise and sets the box aside, reaching for another. The next box reveals a pair of arm length velvet gloves, black as night and lined with a deep red satin. Tony rubs the material against his cheek with a sigh and Steve aches for his sketch book.

The gloves are also set aside and the third box reveals a pair of delicate black fishnets with the tell tale seam down the back. Just above the heel along the back sits a small black bow. When Steve had done his research, with the help of Jarvis of course, the sight of those stockings had made his cock jump in his pants. Just imagining Tony in those had made his breath catch in his chest and he’d had to call a break to the research as more pressing matters had arisen.

The fourth box contains a black satin and lace house robe with flowing sleeves and lace cuffs. There is rouching along the waist that will hug Tony’s’ body before flowing out to sweep along the floor. Both Steve and Jarvis had been hard pressed to find it, eventually seeking out Natasha’s help. She had a woman who’d come over from the old country and who had done most of her custom work for years, a little old Russian lady who enjoyed the elevated lifestyle that her talent and utmost discretion afforded her. 

The last box is different from the rest. It’s velvet and clearly contains some kind of jewelry. Steve moves over to kneel behind Tony, wrapping arms around his waist and rests his chin on Tony’s shoulder. After a bit of hesitation tony flips open the case and inhales sharply. Steve presses a kiss to the place where Tony’s neck and shoulder meets, pulling the smaller man back into a hug.

“Where? How?” Tony’s voice trembles as he lists the long string of black pearls from the case. 

They glimmer in the light and click against each other as Tony runs them through finely trembling fingers.

“You told me the story about your mother’s pearls and I wanted to do something like that for you. I wanted to give you something that would be just for you… from me. I may not be able to dive into the ocean for one hundred days but I can, with Jarvis’ help of course, surf the world wide web for something just as special.”

Tony twists in his arms and swallows the rest of Steve’s words with a deep and dirty kiss. 

After they pull apart, out of breath and giddy with want, Tony all but shoves Steve out of the bedroom, ordering him to go get dressed while Tony preps himself. Steve grins as he slips down to his own suite, stepping into the shower with a jaunty whistle. 

He takes his time with the shave and his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed as he polishes his dress shoes to a high shine. He foregoes the usual tuxedo and unzips the drees bag that stores his old army uniform, the pressed starched greens and gleaming medals across the chest.

He buttons up the dress shirt, tucking it into his slacks and pulling up the suspenders as he fantasizes about how the pearls would look against Tony’s skin. It had taken a sizable chunk of his army back pay to make the purchases but he knew that it would be more than worth it just to see them on Tony.

He straightens the cuffs and studies his reflection. Almost ready. He picks up his cover and places it on his neatly coifed hair and tilts it a bit rakishly. He takes a steadying breath. He feels like a solider coming home from war to his girl. It’s something he'd never experienced before and the feeling made his pulse race and his neck flush.

No doubt Tony was a man, he was Tony Stark, head of Stark industries, genius , philanthropist and hero of New York and the world, Iron man. He was charismatic, gregarious, charming and eloquent with his tailored suits and styled hair and beard. He was sexy and masculine in his tight retro t-shirts and worn thin and snug jeans, his muscles flexing and bulging as he works the heavy machinery of the lab.  
He was strong and cocky and sometimes abrasive and Steve loved that about him. Just as he loved the times when Tony was soft and yielding, graceful and beautiful, letting Steve drink him in with his eyes, letting him touch him and taste him and suck him until he writhed beneath Steve wantonly.

It wasn’t about control or dominance, in fact Tony held a certain power over Steve when he was like this, controlling and guiding even as he let Steve manipulate his body and sink into that hot heat with his fingers, his tongue, his heavy cock.

Most of the time, Tony was his fella, his guy and Steve would relax into Tony’s arms a feel safe. Then other times, special times, those secret times when Tony was his girl, his dame and he would hold her waist and feel her tremble in his arms.

He enters the code to the secret room and it swishes open to light jazz and olden light. Tony is at the vanity, the black boxes laid out around him. Steve takes his place at the chaise lounge, sprawling the seat the way he used to see Bucky do when they went to the late night jazz clubs. That laid back self confidence that had the girls flocking to him in droves.

Tony s humming along to the old gramophone in the corner. Even though the tower was home to some of the most cutting edge technology on the planet, the secret room belonged to the past and to more simple times.

He relaxes back into the lounge, watching art in motion as Tony sits naked amongst the white furniture and black boxes, putting on his makeup with graceful and sure strokes. Hi dark curly tangle of hair is slicked back smooth to curl around his ears and neck. His skin gleams in the golden light, his chest and legs shaved clean and looking baby soft from his shower.

Tony catches his gaze in the mirror as he applies his scarlet lip stain and Steve ha to adjust himself in his slacks. He can almost taste those full red lips from here. It does something to see that scarlet smeared across Tony’s cheek after Steve has kissed him breathless. He’s half hard just from the thought of it and shift in his seat once again.

Tony gives him a coy smile as he does his eyelashes. Steve knows how to pace himself, he’s learn self control from their session in the secret room. He knows how to draw it out, let the arousal burn slow and steady as he watches. The visual is a large part of the routine, watching tony as he transformed himself is a mental thing as much as physical, for the both of them. Steve enjoys watching as much as Tony loves being watched.

Tony unwraps the stockings, unfurling them, making a surprised noise as he finds an intricate black lace garter belt with complicated satin straps and small black bows. Steve can see Tony’s mind parsing through the interconnected straps that come down from his waist, hugging his hips, the black satin bows sitting snugly just under his ass before clipping unto the fishnets. 

Tony fusses with the seams, standing and putting one foot on the cushioned pouf in order to make sure they line up. Steve swallows heavily as Tony turns his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder to make sure everything is in place. The lacy garter belt frames his ass perfectly and Steve can imagine his hands, his tongue, his cock between those cheeks. He must have groaned out loud because Tony glances at him with a smug little mile.

Next are the shoes, with their kitten heels and studded buckles that fit Tony’s feet perfectly. Jarvis really come though with fitting the items to Tony’s measurements. The satin bows on the heel of the stockings align perfectly with the shoes and look utterly captivating.

Next are the gloves, the dark velvet hugging Tony’s arms up to the biceps. Tony’s fingers look so sexy and a little wicked as he makes sure that the fit is proper and reaches up to rub velvet covered knuckles against his cheeks with a soft sigh.

Steve can see Tony’s chest hitch as he picks up the velvet jewelry case and places it in the centre of the vanity. His dark eyes shine with nervous excitement as he snaps open the case and gently takes out the long string of glimmering black pearls. He hesitates briefly, looking up at Steve almost shyly and holds the necklace out. 

He looks so hopeful and bashful that Steve’s heart squeezes in his chest. He smiles and nods, coming over to stand behind him at the vanity. He places his hands Tony's bare shoulder, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles along his neck, smirking at the groan his lover released at the pressure.

When Tony is relaxed once again, Steve takes the pearls and loops them around the graceful neck, never breaking eye contact as the beads settled against his chest, clinking against the arc reactor as they settled. Placing a soft kiss on Tony’s shoulder, Steve returns to the chaise lounge to watch once again.

Tony runs his hands down the necklace, looking down at the dark shimmery beads before looking up Steve with such love and sweet affection that punches the breath right out of his chest and makes his eyes sting.

The black satin house gown is shrugged over bare shoulders and fastened at the waist and the picture is complete. Tony does his usual spin ad swish in front of the mirrors, holding the slit in the satin robe aside so that he can gaze at the stockings. Steve preens internally when he sees how taken with the gifts Tony is, captivated by the way Tony’s eyes devour the visual, how his hands cant stop touching, exploring.

Steve’s erection is straining against his uniform pants but he makes no move to touch himself. The waiting is as exquisite as the reward and he lets the heat burn through him, slowly and steady as he catches glimpses of garter clip and back satin bows against olive skin.

The fishnets seams make Tony’s legs look like if they go on forever. Steve had always been captivated by that seams, even during the war when nylon was scarce and women would draw them on with eyeliner just to get that stockinged look. His eyes would follow that forbidden line up a woman’s leg until it disappeared under her skirt then he would quickly glance away and blush.

Not to mention whenever he caught a woman with her seam askew, desire would curl in his belly at the scandalous reasons his mind conjured up on why that was so. It seems naughty to see something so wanton in something so innocuous to everyone else but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to follow that crooked line with his mouth to its zenith.

Its doubly so with Tony because he has blanket permission to put his mouth to on that firm body. To let his tongue and teeth tease that seam until he gets to the firm round ass hugged by black satin and lace. Steve licks his lips, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his groan from being too loud.

Tony hears him anyway an turns to lean against the mirror, long lines of satin and skin and fishnet that make Steve’s cock twitch almost painfully n his pants. Tony slide down the mirror, eye dark and wicked as he slowly crawls across the white plush carpet to kneel between Steve’s s spread legs. Steve brings his hand up to cup soft powdered cheek and the man makes a soft kitten noise, rubbing his cheek into Steve’s large palm before sucking the thumb into his mouth.

Steve shuddered as the feel of that wet heat around his finger and the sight of scarlet lips wrapped around his flesh wars for which one will break his control faster. Gloved hands run up and down his thighs, the muscles jumping and straining under the uniform pants. Nimble fingers unbutton Steve’s uniform coat as a rough tongue assaults his thumb. Tony slides his hands under Steve’s suspenders, caressing that firm chest and tweaking hardened nipples through the cloth. Never breaking eye contact, he tugs at the pants, opening them to reveal Steve’s weeping erection as it twitched and strained against his under wear. 

Steve makes a sound of disappointment as his thumb slips from that sucking heat but it’s soon drowned out by a low groan when Tony sucks at his cock through the thin cotton. It takes almost all Steve has not to buck his hips and he grips the edge of the chaise until he can hear a faint cracking. He makes himself carefully unclench and tries not to squirm to much as Tony worships hi cock through the sodden and now transparent white cotton briefs.

With a soft smile Tony pulls the underwear down, allowing Steve's erection to spring up, the engorged head almost slapping against his abdomen. Tony’ breath s hot against the sensitive skin as he licks a stripe from the base to the tip before easing Steve into his mouth with a long moan, taking him as deep as he can. Steve gives a strangled cry and bucks, his cock hitting the back of Tony’s throat without warning.  
Before he can stammer any kind of apology, Tony swallows heard against the intrusion and takes Steve deeper. It does things to Steve’s lizard brain to see those scarlet lips stretched around the base of his cock, just above the nest of blond curls. To see those hollowed out cheeks and feel that wicked tongue as Tony bobs up ad down his length. He can feels Tony’s Adams apple working against his shaft and he has to put his hands in his own hair and pull because he’ll go mad if he doesn’t. 

Velvet gloved hands fondle his balls, giving them a little squeeze and Steve can only give a wordless warning before he is coming down Tony’s throat. His body arches off the chaise as his breath freezes in his lungs at the intense orgasm. He slumps back against the chaise, trembling and panting as Tony releases his still half hard cock with a pop and leans his cheek against Steve's twitching thigh, licking cum from the corner of his lips.

Steve cock twitches as well when he sees the ring of scarlet at the base of his cock but even with the super serum, he’ll need a couple of minutes until he’s ready for Tony again. This one was his reward for waiting so patiently, now he would be able to concentrate on bringing tony to the heights of pleasure he deserved.

He gently reaches out to pull tony on top of him for a deep and searching kiss as his hands touch and caress body sprawled over his own. He can taste himself on Tony’s tongue along with scarlet lip stain and the strong black coffee they’d had for breakfast.

Steve unfastens the front of the robe, pushing it aside so that he can explore Tony’s body with his hands. He presses open mouthed kisses down bare shoulders as he slips the satin further and further down. Soon it is on the floor in a pool of black and Tony is bare before him, only lacy strips and satin bows criss crossing his waist and hips.

Tony arches his back, reaching down to unbuckle the shoes but Steve stops him with a touch. He wants to feels those heels digging into his ass as he fucks Tony into the bed. He growls at the thought, surging up off the chaise with Tony in his arms, the smaller man letting out a surprised yelp. He carries Tony bridal style into the bedroom, setting him down to stand at the edge of the bed. 

Tony helps him undress between urgent kisses, taking care to strip each piece of Steve’s old uniform off and carefully drape them over a nearby chair. Velvet covered hands explore and grasp at Steve’s golden skin, burying themselves into his blonde hair, wrecking the neatly combed 40s style. He grinds his groin against Steve’s and they both groan. 

Steve pushed Tony back unto the bed where he bounces with a laugh, scooting himself up to rest against the bank of pillows. He leans back, gazing at Steve through slanted eyes as he spreads his legs wide, his olive skin and black fishnets vibrant against the stark white sheets. Tony raises his knees, giving Steve a peak at that pink rosebud and Steve growls deep in his chest, his blood racing in his ears.

He crawls up the bed like a predator stalking its prey until he’s on his hands and knees above the smaller man. He lets himself sink down, both off them groaning as he covers Tony with his weight. It is not something that they can do for long because of the arc reactor but Tony had once confessed that there was something about the weight of a man on him that pulled a trigger deep inside of hm.

He guides Tony’s legs up around his waist and gives a surprised yelp when tony digs those sharp heels into his ass. He bucks, grinding his erection against Tony’s and they both moan at the friction. Pushing himself up unto his elbows, he kisses a trail down his lover's neck and chest as he rolls back into a kneeling position. Tony slips a hand under the pillow and pulls out the lube. He flicks it open, spurting a generous amount unto Steve’s out stretched fingers.

As Steve warms the lube with his hands, Tony fists himself slowly, squirming at the feel of the velvet against his shaft and head. Steve takes his time preparing his lover with steady questing fingers interspersed with kisses along his hips and thighs. When Tony is ready and almost begging for more, Steve frowns a bit then wipes his hands on the sheets with a shrug. 

He takes hold of Tony’s stocking clad thigh and pulls them up and apart as he lines his cock up to Tony’s hole and lowly pushes it. Tony arches his back against Steve’s girth, breathing through the intrusion as Steve sinks into that delicious heat. Steve bottoms out with a soft gasp, stilling to let Tony adjust. Even with regular sex and careful preparation before hand, it always took Tony a moment or two to relax enough around Steve’s size.

The digging of heels into Steve’s ass signals Tony’s readiness and he begins to move, at first slowly then picking up the pace until he’s pumping steadily into Tony’s ass. He rocks the smaller man into the pillows, taking pleasure in every mewl escaping scarlet lips with every determined stroke, the fire burning in Tony’s dark eyes, the way stocking clad thighs tighten around his waist. The heels dig bruises into his ass that he’s sorry that they will fade in minutes. He wants those marks, he wants physical proof that he’s thrown a royal fuck Tony’s way and made him lose his mind with lust. 

He wants something to show the world that his ass belongs to Tony Stark in every possible way.

He lifts Tony’s legs to sit on his shoulders, changing his angle and making Tony cry out. He slides his fingers under the stockings at the back of Tony's thighs, making the solid black seams crooked as he massages Tony’s flexing thighs. He reaches up, slips the shoes off and tossing them to the foot of the bed. The little satin bows on Tony’s heels are adorable and Steve grins as a particularly deep thrust has Tony's toes curling in the stockings.

Tony’s breath has deepened and he pants open mouthed as his orgasm builds, his eyes glazed and hungry as he gazes up at Steve. The string of pearls pools around his throat, spilling unto the pillows and rolling down his chest to click against the reactor. Steve raises up unto his hands and toes and rolls his hips deep, fucking Tony steadily as he rides his climax with a scream. Tony clenches around him, shuddering as he came untouched across both their stomachs. Steve’s hips start to lose their rhythm and soon enough he comes with a strangled gasp and a growl.

He gives a few weak thrusts that have them both gasping at the over stimulation then pulls out slowly, grunting as he slides out of Tony with a slick pop. He collapses at his side, both of them panting and trembling from the climax. Steve turns his head, taking in the sight of his ravaged and well fucked lover and remembers the day he first aw Tony in the workshop after battle. Standing there in his stockings and pearls and smeared scarlet across his lips.

Something in Steve had clenched that day, a deep seated need to be the one who made Tony look like that. Taken apart and put back together again, forever changed yet till the same. Tony’s hair is a wreck and he’s slick with sweat. The pearls roll and shift on his heaving chest as he tries to catch his breath, his arc reactor glowing in the middle of a mandala of scars. 

His kin is flushed and the lace garter belt has left soft pink lines from where it had pulled during intercourse. The stockings were askew and one had snapped its garter clips and had rolled down to one knee. Tony’s stocking toes curl into the white sheets as he rode the aftershocks and Steve wondered what it would be like to suck on those toes through the fishnets.

He tucked the though away in his mind to bring up later and rolled until he lay half on op of Tony, dipping his head to claim those kiss bruised lips. The scarlet lip stain was almost gone but Steve could still taste it. Tony smiles, slow ad lazy, humming contentedly as he runs gloved fingers over Steve's chest and shoulders and down to palm his flaccid cock. He then reaches up to touch the pearls and threads the beads though his gloved fingers with a vulnerable and faraway look in his dark eyes.

“Marry me” Steve blurts out, startling them both. He flushes yet holds Tony’s gaze “I know that it has only been a year since we started this but I love you and to make a life with you.”

Tony’s smile is incandescent. “Ok. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Steve. The moment I saw this I knew. “ he gestures to the pearls.

He places a hand in Steve’s hair and tugs him down into a kiss, licking his tongue into other man's mouth like a starving man.

“I love you Steve” tony whispered, “you know the story, you brought me the pearls. How can I not love you? How can I not be yours when you do this for me? When you prove your love in so many ways? When you look at me and see something beautiful, something precious. You not only accept this side of me you encourage it, you find joy in bringing me joy. You accept all of my flaws and still want me. How can I not love you? You look past all the scars, the mistakes, the armor, even the satin and lace and see the good in me. ”

“Oh Dollface” Steve moaned, pulling Tony closer to him and claiming his lips in a deep and dirty kiss. They tangle together, kissing and touching, rocking against each other until they both come again with soft groans and shivers. 

Steve loved Tony Stark so much he sometimes felt he would burst. It was a risk he knew, loving someone with their high risk kind of work but it was a risk he was more than willing to take if he could take his fella into his arms and love him like this. And if sometimes he got to take dame into his arms and love her like this too, then that just made Steve the luckiest man he knew.


End file.
